Transformers: Beyond
Transformers: Beyond is an upcoming animated series based off of the Transformers Franchise it will air when Prime finishes it's run. The Show will be run by Greg Weisman, Paul Dini and Brandon Vietti. The themes and Elements for the show will be from Transformers: Animated, Batman Beyond, Blade Runner, Fall of Cybertron, The DC Universe, Barsoom, Futurama, Star Wars, ''The Orginal Cartoon, and ''Dark of the Moon. The series will also be in 2-D Animation, and will be overseen by MOI Animation. Series Overview TBA Characters Autobots Main *'Optimus Prime' - The Stalwart and Noble Autobot Leader. Does not have a Mouthplate, retains his Orginal Colors, modeled after his Cybertron and film counterpart. *'Bumblebee' - The courageous young Autobot scout. Voice Pattern based off of Dan Gilvezan's portrayal. Serves as Comic Relief along with Bulkhead. *'Ratchet' - The Autobot Medic who is likend after both The Martian Manhunter and Bones McCoy from Star Trek. Resembles his Live action Counterpart, but retains his orginal colors. *'Jazz' - The Second Lieutanent. Voice Pattern based off of the Late Scatman Crothers. Based off his film and Animated Counterpart. *'Bulkhead' - A Former member of the Wreckers, & Bumblebee's partner. Also serves as comic relief with Bumblebee. His model is an amalgam to both his Animated and Prime counterparts. Alternate mode is a Green S.W.A.T. based Hummer. *'Ironhide' - Autobot Weapons Machinist. Color Scheme is both Black & Red. Modeled after both his Prime and Film counterparts. Recurring *'Arcee' - A Pink Female Autobot who is based on Cybertron. Based off of her Animated ''and Film Counterparts. *'Prowl''' - Autobot militiant and police officer. Based off of his Prime Counterpart, modeled after his Voice actor and the DC Comics Superhero, Green Arrow. Takes form of Harper's Poilce Car. *'Sideswipe' - Autobot Combat and Millitant expert. Based off of his film Counterpart. Color Scheme is both Red & Silver. *'Ricochet' - Autobot Wepons Marksman. Based off of his Orginal Counterpart. Alternate mode is a sports car with his orginal colors. Speaks in a Hispanic Accent. *'Hot Shot' - Optimus Prime's former partner during the Great War. Likened after Travis Touchdown from N''o More Heroes''. Based off & Modeled after his Robots in Disguise, Prime & Animated Counterparts. *'Wheeljack' - Autobot Chief Inventor, former wrecker & Mirage's partner. Based off of his Prime Counterpart. Vehicle mode is based off of his Orginal Design. **'Mirage' - Autobot Spy who is Wheeljack's partner and has the power of Invisibilty. Modeled after his Orginal & Film counterparts. Based off of Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars Franchise, and his voice actor. Alternate mode & Colors is a Red, White & Blue Formula Race car. **'Perceptor' - Wheeljack's friend and the Autobot Chief Scientist. Based off of his Original & Prime Counterparts, modeled after his Animated counterpart. Speaks in a New English Accent. **'Downshift' - Wheeljack's mentor as the Chief Inventor of the Autobots. Based off of the Dark of the Moon Version of Wheeljack, & Desmond Llewyn's Portrayal of Q from the James Bond Franchise. *'Wheelie' - A small drone who escaped the Decepticons, then joined the Autobots. Like his Film counterpart, he speaks in a Brooklyn accent & transforms into a Remote Control Car. **'Brains' - Not long ago, the Decepticons constructed a "brain unit" drone to receive a very important download. However, the Decepticons underestimated the independent thought capacity of their new member, and before long the drone rebelled, defected to the Autobots, and now calls himself "Brains." Despite his somewhat eccentric behaviour and mannerisms, he's essentially a nice guy, and gets along well with his fellow miniature Autobot, Wheelie. He transforms into a laptop computer. *'Omega Supreme' - Known for his great strength and greater courage, Omega Supreme is the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons. He will stand unwaveringly against overwhelming odds, and although outwardly grim, he is known by those with enough insight to actually relish the importance of his task – Omega knows that if he falls, it is unlikely there will be any remaining Autobots to take his place, but he would not have it any other way. In robot mode, Omega Supreme has incredible strength, able to shatter a mountainside with a single blow and lift 300,000 tons with his clawed arm. In place of his left hand, he is armed with a plasma blaster that can pulverize steel, supplemented with an additional laser cannon mounted on the rear of his head with a range of fifty miles. Intensely durable, his armored hide is resistant to all energy beam and non-nuclear explosive attacks. *'Metroplex' - A gigantic Autobot whose alt-mode is a city. His poor, slow, and infrequent efforts to support his brave comrades and forward the Autobot cause are never enough. Sure, he's the Autobots' ultimate weapon, their greatest and final defense. Yes, he's a gigantic, towering warrior, capable of channeling awesome energies. Strong beyond belief, versatile, clever, brave and self-sacrificing, Metroplex is willing to give everything he has to the Autobot cause and defend it to his last astroseconds of life. Despite all this he’s wracked to the core of his being with the belief that he could and should be doing more. It’s a self-deprecating attitude that stuns many of his fellow Autobots, most of whom take immeasurable comfort in his very existence and the knowledge that regardless of what evil comes, Metroplex is out there to back them up. This great modesty about his power and achievements together with a boundless patience necessitated by his size and alternate mode are apparent to anyone who pierces his normally less than talkative demeanor, and in the optics of many, these traits only raise his already high standing. Metroplex’s might is equaled only by the gargantuan Decepticon, Trypticon, his long-standing nemesis. He has three "normal"-sized components: Six-Gun, Slammer and Scamper, to help patrol and defend his territory. The extent of that territory is sometimes unclear; sometimes Metroplex is an independent Autobot base, and other times he's part of (or all of) Autobot City. **'Scamper' - Part of the composite whole that is the Autobot city, Metroplex. Although autonomous in his own right, with an impulsive and sociable personality, Scamper is an extension of Metroplex, and commonly patrols the peripheries of the giant Autobot's city form in his sports car mode alongside Slammer. **'Six-Gun' - An Autobot soldier who is literally a walking, talking mass of weaponry. Six-Gun is one of Metroplex's autonomous troops, and is composed of six of the city-bot's guns. Along with Scamper and Slammer, he helps patrol and defend Metroplex's interior and periphery. Like his partners, he is mentally linked to Metroplex, and shares a similar personality. Perhaps befitting a living artillery battery, Six-Gun tends to be a bit more blustery and belligerent than his teammates. **'Slammer' - A drone controlled by Metroplex, does not do much. He's usually seen in the form of Metroplex's left rear tower, and is rarely seen in tank form. *'Red Alert' - He was once a fierce warrior. It was not until he was seriously wounded, losing his hand permanently in battle, that he was able to sit back and realize how terrible war is. He is now a reluctant fighter, and somewhat emotionally detached, preferring to repair his friends than tear his enemies to shreds. This does not mean he is now a coward. To the contrary, when a fellow Autobot on the battlefield needs his immediate medical attention, he will be there no matter what it takes. He's a brilliant medic and scientist, but he's also extremely cautious. *'Rapido' - A Spanish speaking Autobot who uses his tactical genius to bring the Autobots ever closer to final victory over the Decepticons. His plans are amazingly complex, plotted down to the smallest detail. Even when things are rough, he keeps his cool and works out a plan to turn things around again. *'Outback' - A no by-the-book soldier is; for him, the rules of war are the rules of Rafferty. If the beaten track winds, it's a fair bet he'll go straight. He's more comfortable out in the never never anyway, up grades as steep as 50 degrees, or kicking up willie willies at 110 mph. His insubordination gains him little respect from his mates, and often he finds no partner on his missions but Pat Malone and his trusty rooftop tank-jigger, loaded with armor-piercing shells. Way in the back blocks of Outback's mind, however, there lurks a dark certainty. By the rules of Rafferty he lives, and by these rules, he is sure, Outback's bound to be a write off. The army's run by Wallies and the war's a no-hoper, but he's not totally clapped-out yet, so he'll give it a fair go. It's not the best attitude, but he'll share it with anyone without reserve. Outback calls a spade a bloody spade. Let a mission go down the gurgler, though, and Outback's the one who'll sort it. He may be largely a mediocrity; he may be an insubordinate grizzle, but his courage is beyond reproach. By the rules of Rafferty he lives, and so far they've served him well. *'Warpath '- The stereotypical tank commander: loud, boisterous, skilled, confident, devoted to his buddies, and probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. He loves to show off by splitting hex nuts a mile and a half away, and he has an endless variety of special munitions to load in his prized main gun: cryogenic, acid, thermal, and sonic. His most favorite, however, are the simple explosive shells that go off with a huge explosion. Based off of his Fall of Cybertron Counterpart and both Marcus Fenix from Gears of Wars & Kilowog from Green Lantern. The Elite Guard *'Ultra Magnus' - He feels thst is a soldier and nothing more. He very much prefers taking orders to giving them, and even avoids opportunities for higher responsibility. But when he is forced into those opportunities, he betrays his real talent for the job. He's strong, resolute, dependable, selfless, and courageous. Sadly, Ultra Magnus is the only Autobot who doesn't realize this.Believing he is nothing but a soldier, Ultra Magnus is perfectly willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good if need be. He knows he's more powerful than the average Autobot, and will throw himself at larger threats accordingly. He is respected by both the Autobots and Decepticons, due to his courage and self-sacrifice. There is a special enmity between him and Galvatron for this reason, for Galvatron may be the most deadly foe of all. Characterized After Batman, while he shares a Partnership with Optimus Prime. Voice is a homage to Robert Stack's Portrayal. *'Rodimus Prime' - The Brash & Courageous Autobot who is based after his Orginal & Animated Counterparts. Shares a Realationship with Arcee. Likened after Green Arrow from DC. *'Elita-One' - The First Female Autobot. A devoted Autobot and powerful warrior, fearless in the face of the enemy, but compassionate to those who need her help. In some universal streams, she's a renowned Autobot resistance leader, a female counterpart to Optimus Prime. She leads the Female Autobots in a desperate gamble to keep Cybertron out of the hands of the Decepticons. She is sometimes the wielder of a great special power: the ability to stop time through the creation of a field with a fifty foot radius around her. Sadly, this ability drains all of her life force and is thus almost assuredly fatal, leaving her to only use it in the most dire of situations. Likend after both Wonder Woman & Ms. Marvel. *'Blurr' - An intelligence agent in the Cybertron Elite Guard, Blurr tends to barrel ahead with whatever he's doing and simply expects everyone else to keep pace... be it on a mission or in simple conversation. His motor-mouth and penchant for tangents tend to leave others in the dust, forcing them to ask him to repeat things. Known as "The Fastest Bot Alive" & Characterized after the Flash. *'Cliffjumper' - Within himself burns the spark of a hero and a dedicated Autobot. On the outside he's a paranoid, trigger-happy jerk with serious impulse-control problems. Cliffjumper utterly hates the Decepticons. He also hates traitors. And anybody could be a traitor. Therefore, Cliffjumper hates everybody. It's unclear if he hates traitors more than he hates Decepticons, but it's at least a neck-and-neck thing. Likened after The Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. *'Seaspray' - Marine Biologist of the Autobots. Voice is based off of Dr. Zoidberg from Futurama. *'Beachcomber' - Autobot Geologist. Based off of his Orginal counterpart. Partnered up with Seaspray. The Wreckers *'Impactor' - The former leader of the Wreckers, an elite Autobot strike team, and as such is a deadly force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. His body is covered with weaponry, from the tank cannon on his shoulder, to the missiles hidden in his chest, to the handgun strapped to his leg, and finally his signature harpoon weapon that replaces his right hand. His audacity and resolve is what puts him in the history books, for better or for worse. Modeled after the Milestone Media Character, Icon. *'Springer' - The Current leader of the Wreckers. Based off of his Orginal & Prime Counterparts. Based off after Captain America. *'Kup' - An old War Veteran & Second in Command of the Wreckers. Based off of his Orginal & Prime ''Counterpart. Modeled after his voice actor. *'Leadfoot''' - Bulkhead's friend, another Former Wrecker member. Based off of his film counterpart and Marcus Fenix from Gears of War. *'Roadbuster' - Whirl's partner. Based off of his Dark of the Moon Counterpart, speaks in a Scottish Accent. **'Whirl' - Aerial Combat Officer & Roadbuster's partner. *'Topspin' - Twin-Twist's twin brother. Based off of his Dark of the Moon Counterpart. Speaks in a Swedish accent. **'Twin-Twist' - Topspin's twin brother. Based off of Topspin's Dark of the Moon Counterpart. Also speaks in a Swedish Accent. *'Pyro' - Invariably on the front lines protecting the weak and helpless, and is so brave and steadfast as to be virtually immovable. He stands for truth, justice, and the freedom of all sentient beings. He commands a powerful multi-functional battlestation. Based off of the 4th Doctor from Doctor Who. *'Ironfist' - The weapons expert for the Wreckers. *'Rotorstorm' - The only airborne Turbomaster of the Wreckers. Likened after Luke Skywalker from Star Wars. Aeiralbots *'Silverbolt' - Leader of the Aeiralbots.His character is defined by his extreme fear of heights and by his refusal to bow to it. He constantly struggles to project the image of a brave, determined soldier to hide his fear from others. Optimus Prime named him leader of the Aerialbots in the hopes that worrying about them would give him something else to focus on besides his own phobia. This has proven true and, not surprisingly, the mature, responsible Silverbolt makes an excellent commander. *'Air Raid' - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. Some might call him reckless, the way he dives out of nowhere, charging enemy units head on. Air Raid would laugh at that. A rash and fearless young warrior who loves surprises (especially those that leave his foes too stunned to fight back), he has only one real goal in life: to have fun. Needless to say his attitude puts him in a lot of danger, but you can be sure he's enjoying himself the whole time. *'Slingshot' - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. Many believe that his annoying, self-aggrandizing, and abrasive personality is a cover for his insecurities over being the smallest and weakest Aerialbot. *'Skydive' - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. He's the Aerialbots' resident bookworm and is fascinated by the history and science behind aerial warfare. Within the limits of his design, he's capable of duplicating the flight patterns of anything he sees. His knowledge of aerial warfare and tactics is unmatched. Skydive is probably the most skilled Autobot flier in existence. All of that, and you're more likely to find him secluded in a cozy library than actually in the sky. He's simply too modest and bookish to realize how smart and skilled he really is. Thankfully the rest of the Autobots definitely do. *'Fireflight' - Memeber of the Aeiralbots. He combines a childlike sense of wonder with the soul of a daydreamer, resulting, unfortunately, in one major menace to airborne navigation. Near collisions and crashes come fast and frequent when he's around. If Aerialbots had to be certified to take to the air he'd have been grounded for life long ago. Fireflight means well and has a good heart, he just can't help losing himself in the beauty of the world when seen from the sky. It's hard for his teammates to get too mad at someone so filled with wonder and innocence, but at the same time it's also hard to fly next to someone who's never paying any attention to where he's going. *'Superion' - Combined mode of the Aeiralbots. In his combined form, his thought capacity is reduced to two things: destroy the Decepticons, and protect the humans. Because of this, he sometimes has difficulty adapting to new situations. In all continuities he is depicted as being the chief rival and equal of Menasor. However, this makes more poetic than literal sense, as the real-life scale difference between their component vehicle parts would suggest a rather drastic disparity in actual stature. Protectobots *'Hot-Zone' - Leader of the Protectobots. He leads by example. Whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, he's right in the thick of things—and that's where he's happiest. While many Autobots get into trouble by not thinking in combat, Hot Spot is a natural warrior who excels at fighting on instinct alone. His fellow Protectobots find his endless energy inspiring (though a bit exhausting), letting Hot Spot command even the most philosophically different of robots like Blades and First Aid as a tight and effective unit. He's a tough fighter to boot—strong, well-armed and well-armored. *'Blades' - Memeber of the Protectobots. A dirty, underhanded street brawler at heart and proud of it. The fact that his alternate mode and function as air support can keep him at a distance from combat infuriates him. Blades would rather use his rotors to gut a Decepticon from antenna to tailpipe than to fly. When he fights, he wants to feel his enemies' fuel spraying across his steel skin. Blades does his job and does it darn well, but if there's a way to get his hands dirty in the process, you can bet your processor he'll find it. *'Streetwise' - Memeber of the Protectobots. Transforms into a Sheriff's Car. Voice Patern is based after Officer Smitty from Futurama. *'Groove' - Memeber of the Protectobots. A full fuel tank and an open sky above him is all this chopper needs to mellow out and enjoy whatever good vibrations the open road brings his way. One relaxed, easy-going dude, Groove is also a bit of a loner in his soul. He doesn't make a lot of attachments to others, preferring the freedom of an empty highway, but he is always sure to be there with the love when his Protectobot teammates need his help. Groove doesn't like combat or conflict in general, and is always ready to give peace a chance. *'First Aid' - Memeber of the Protectobots. He cares deeply about all living things. Heck, he even cares deeply about the "pain" of inanimate objects. A broken or malfunctioning can-opener will earn just as much sympathy and attention as a fellow Autobot. Otherwise, First Aid is a soft-spoken and sometimes overly cautious sort (especially when it comes to the well-being of a fellow Autobot). Still, all the Autobots know he will work long and hard to do his best for them and that their well-being matters to him more than anything, and those are quite comforting thoughts. *'Defensor' - Combined mode of the Protectobots. In many ways he feels about the human race the way a parent would their children and he would give his life away in an instant rather than let one human come to harm. Defensor is emotionally attached to humans on a level that sometimes worries his fellow Autobots. He identifies with them the same way a sheep dog would with its flock or a puppy with its human owners. As far as Defensor is concerned the humans are his "kind." Sadly the titanic robot giant's attempts at personal interaction and friendly exchanges with humans tend to fail. Dinobots *'Grimlock' - Dinobot Leader, transforms into a T-Rex. Robot Mode modeled after The Juggernaut, and his voice pattern is based off of Rath from the Ben 10 Franchise. Huge and powerful, he is also ego-maniacal, impatient and willful. He views Optimus Prime as a weak leader, too afraid to make the tough calls and act on instinct. As such Grimlock is more than ready to disobey orders if he thinks the ends will justify the means. His one obvious redeeming feature is his attachment to his team. As leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, he has gathered together a group of similar minded individuals he would do anything for. Together they handle the jobs the Autobots don't have the stomach for. Has a Berserk mode as a last resort. He is the Show's breakout character. *'Slugfest' - Dinobot second-in-command, transforms into a Triceratops. The most technically minded of Grimlock's Lightning Strike Coalition, though he also really enjoys melting Decepticons into slag. Voice & model is based off of the Marvel Comics Character, Gorgon. *'Swoop' - Dinobot Aerial Combat Expert, transforms into a Pteranodon. Speaks with a Brooklyn accent. *'Snarl' - Dinobot Demolitions Expert, transforms into a Apatosaurus. He grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders and that's about it. He leaves thinking to others. He has few opinions and rarely expresses those he has. Snarl's uncommunicative nature only serves to fuel his sense of isolation. On top of all this, he hates the ungainly stegosaur form given him by the Ark and feels that the war on Earth means he may never see his beloved Cybertron again. Snarl is a profoundly unhappy being. *'Sludge' - Dinobot Desert Warrior, transforms into a Stegosaurus. Voice & Model is based off of Skips the Yeti from the Regular Show. Decepticons Main *'Megatron/Galvatron' - The Ruthless Decepticon leader. Voice pattern based off of Hugo Weaving, Frank Welker, Brother Blood and Darkseid. Alternate mode is a Cybertronian War Jet, and earth modes are a V-22 Offspreey & Mack Titan Fuel Tanker Truck, making him a triple changer on Earth. As Galvatron, he is based off of his Orginal version & Transforms into a tank-jet hybrid. **'Igor' - A deformed Decepticon trailing along behind him was a head with spidery legs. Megatron had a feeling he once knew the head, back when it sat perched upon the body of one of his followers. But time and lack of interest had erased the name from his memory. He had taken to him, to be his sidekick. *'Starscream' - Second in Command. Shares a spilt spark with his twin sister, Sliptream. Based off his Animated, Prime, and Film Counterparts. Retains his orginal colors, alongside with Cybertronian tatoos all over his body. Voice is based off of The Cryptkeeper from Tales from the Crypt, and the DC Comics Character, The Scarecrow. Tends to break the 4th wall. *'Soundwave' - The Commuincations officer. Likened after his Prime, Animated and Film counterparts. Retains his vocoder voice box. **'Laserbeak' - Soundwave's minion, speaks like his film counterpart. Voice is based off of Sauron from Marvel Comics. **'Ravage' - Soundwave's minion, resembles & likened after his film counterpart. Speaks in a thick German Accent. **'Rumble '- Soundwave's minion who has a red color scheme. Characterized after Johnny Bravo. **'Frenzy '- Soundwave's minion who has a blue color scheme. Characterized after Johnny Bravo. *'Flatline' - The egomanical Depcepticon Medic. Based off of the Marvel Comics character, The Leader. Shares a history with Ratchet. *'Barricade' - Decepticon Scout who has a history with Prowl. Modeled after Both his Prime & Film counterpart. Takes form of a police car likened after a Saleen S281. Characterized after Kailbak from Jack Kirby's Fourth World. *'Shockwave' - Megatron's loyal Lieutenant & Chief Scientist of the Decepticons. Likened after his Film & Animated Counterpart. Speaks in a thick French Accent. **'Toxitron' - A Failed clone of Optimus Prime created by Shockwave. Loosely based off of his Animated Counterpart & a homage to Bizzaro from the Superman Comics. **'Nemesis Prime' - An Exact copy of Optimus Prime. Created by Shockwave under Megatron's request. Has a voice based off of Hugo Strange and Solomon Grundy. Looks like Optimus, but with a Black Color scheme. *'Iguanus' - Once, a failed clone of a great Decepticon Warrior, Iguanus is one of two deformed Decepticons of the Nemesis. Loosely based off of the Red Guy from Cow & Chicken. Recurrring *'Silpstream' - Starscream's spilt-spark Twin sister. Based off of her Animated counterpart. Speaks in a English Accent. Modeled after her Voice Actress. *'Tankor' - Megatron's loyal soldier. Based off his Beast Machines counterpart, likened after Mongul and Thanos. *'Sky Shadow' - Former Lieutenant of the seeker armada. Based off of Batman, Owlman & Hush. Retains of his colors and Model from his Generations toy, and likend after Black Shadow from Victory. *'Trypticon' - The Decepticons' principal command base. He has three modes: a city, a mobile battle station, and a Tyrannosaurus rex. In each mode, he has a variety of weapons. Voice is Godzilla-like, and more devastating than Brad Garrett & Fred Tatasciore's portrayal. *'Skyquake' - The leader of the Decepticon sub-group known as the Predators. A guardian sent to protect Earth's energon stocks. He will not only obey every order, he will follow them until Megatron says otherwise, regardless of the passage of time. *'Dreadwing' - Former Captain of the Seeker armada. Likend after Black Manta & Spawn. Retains his Orginal & Prime Colors. *'Sky-Byte' - Created as an agent of the Quintessons, Sky-Byte is the commander of the new generation of Sharkticons. Unlike his dim-witted troops, Sky-Byte exhibits a scientific and creative nature, whether it be by making new advances in technology or writing haiku to express himself during tense and exciting moments. *'Wreckage' - Deliberate and methodical in his attacks, he enjoys watching his foe squirm in agony as his twin swords cut deep below their armor. Circuits popping and vital processors sizzling to uselessness are the music he longs to make, and none of the Decepticons can argue with his taste for making Autobots suffer. Even though he’s an avid supporter of Megatron, and he’s been involved in his share of Decepticon victories, he’s not considered to be one of their more reliable or trustworthy soldiers. He has a bad habit of caving under pressure, which makes him a poor candidate for leading missions. Likend after the DC Comics Character, Major Force. *'Lockdown' - A Decepticon Bounty Hunter who has a history with Ratchet. Likend after the DC Comics Character, Lobo. Calls Megatron, "The Main Man". *'Skywarp/Cyclonus' - One of the Seekers, Skywarp isn't exactly the most professional Decepticon around. He's rather immature, stubborn, and prone to insults (giving less-than-witty ones and receiving ones he doesn't even notice, sometimes from himself). On the other hand, he sometimes shows a surprising shrewdness, shutting up long enough to perform vicious sneak-attacks on unsuspecting Autobots with his tricky cloaking and teleportation abilities. Characterized after Bender from Futurama. As Cyclonus, he has no Facial Features, making him Faceless. *'Thundercracker/Scourge' - A scientist by nature, with a more upperclass air, Thundercracker stands out among his fellow Decepticons in being a fairly calm and level-headed fellow. He believes in the cause, even if he's not enthusiastic about certain of Megatron's methods. Lacking the endless ambition of Starscream and the cruel thuggery of Skywarp, he displays little malice towards his enemies and takes no joy from battle. For Thundercracker, conflict is simply applied physics and chemistry, nothing more than the redirection of forces and energy towards the desired target, his foes. As Scourge, retains much of his orginal characteristics, equipped with the Sword of Fury. Speaks in a Dutch Accent. *'Sideways' - Before the war, Sideways was a simple courier so he's not a physical powerhouse like the other Decepticons. As he's pretty smart, Sideways prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. This way, his target-friendly companion takes all the heat. When he absolutely must face the enemy, he eagerly deploys the spinning saw blades on his arms. Many would call him a coward, but Arcee and her sisters know differently. A world-class spy doesn't do anyone any good if he's compromised. He surrounds himself with dangerous traps, yet always leaves an escape route, and has thus far never been captured. Characterized after Bender from Futurama. Megabolts *'Megazarak' - Completely without mercy or fear, he is responsible for the near-annihilation of the Autobots in his timestream, including their Optimus Prime. He amassed a small army of loyal followers. Among them are Caliburn, Sunstorm, Dreadwind and Smokejumper, and tore through Cybertron in a genocidal war unprecedented in this Cybertron's history, and most other Cybertrons, in fact. The surface of the planet is littered with the remains of Autobot and Decepticon alike, but mostly Autobot. He has utterly decimated the planet, leaving only his followers and a tiny handful of straggling Autobot resistance fighters lurking deep within the planet. **'Caliburn '- A personal attendant of Megazarak, gleefully tagging along, picking off anything that survives Megazarak's onslaught. He peppers his acts of destruction and cruelty with quips and gallows humor; he enjoys twisting the knife before delivering the killing blow. He relishes the death and destruction, and follows Megazarak's commands happily. Megazarak tolerates Caliburn's gab since the tiny terror's "lightning blaster" mode has incredible power, unleashing blasts of 60-kilovolt bursts of electricity. *'Sunstorm '- Former Pyrotechnic of the Seeker Armada. His voiced is modeled after the Late Hans Conried. *'Dreadwind '- He is something of a perfectionist, and will not choose a second target until he is absolutely sure he has finished the first. He is always searching for increasingly interesting and hard-to-find objects to destroy. His obsession in finding targets worthy of his attentions is near pathological, much like a collector of rare items. Unfortunately, what Dreadwind finds interesting to destroy is often at odds with his mission objective. Even worse, if he's forced to stop firing upon a target before he thinks he's finished, he will become madly enraged and fire on Autobot and Decepticon alike. Dreadwind and his partner Smokejumper can combine to form the superjet Dreadwing, in which form Dreadwind's lust for destruction and Smokejumper's eye for detail join to create a dangerous force to reckon with. Depending on the universe, they may also be able to combine with their leader. **'Smokejumper '- An intelligence analyst, Smokejumper has a meticulous eye for detail. He is so single-minded, he's unable to think outside of his current mission objective. His partner Dreadwind calls him a geek. Even his fellow Decepticons find him frustrating to relate to. Relatively unarmed and unpopular, he relies on Dreadwind to watch his back when he's wrapped up in his work. Smokejumper and Dreadwind can combine in the form of Dreadwing, where Smokejumper's eye for detail and Dreadwind's lust for destruction join to create a dangerous force to reckon with. Depending on the universe, they may also be able to combine with their leader. Constructicons *'Scrapper' - Constructicon Leader. Turns into a front-load loader. Voice is now Similar to Michael Bell's Iconic role. *'Mixmaster' - Constructicon Chemist. Turns into a Cement truck. Speaks in a Brooklyn accent. *'Hightower' - Constructicon Medic. Turns into a Crane. Speaks in a British accent *'Long Haul' - Constructicon Transporter. Turns into a Dump truck. Speaks in a Brooklyn accent reminicent to Bender from Futurama. *'Demolisher' - Constructicon Mining & Salvage expert. Turns into a Power Shovel. *'Rampage' - Constructicon Demolishion Expert. Turns into a Bulldozer, and model after his Film Counterpart. Speaks in a heavy french accent. *'Devastator' - An immensely powerful warrior, and in that sense the combination of the Constructicons into a merged being is a huge success. Mentally, on the other hand, he's very much less than the sum of his parts. Devastator's primitive psyche is limited to only the thoughts and actions on which all his components can agree, which results in raging bouts of destructive fury. Combaticons *'Onslaught' - Leader of the Combaticons. Precision, strategy, and cunning are his watchwords, and they'll be necessary to reign in his troops. Submitting himself to Shockwave's combiner experiments, he became the core of the dangerously Combiner. Voice is based off Richard Nixon from Futurama. *'Brawl' - Member of the Combaticons. A rage incarnate, it's just that he has so little control over the destruction he brings to the battlefield. His rage is so great, it's been suggested that when he combines with his fellow Combaticons to form Bruticus, it's his rage alone that fuels the titan. But fortunately for Brawl, he has no problem with this. Voice & Likeness is based off Bane from Batman. *'Swindle' - Member of the Combaticons. Unlike his fellow Decepticons, Swindle doesn't really care about the fate of the universe. No, the war for Cybertron is actually a pretty swag business opportunity. While he's acting as the leg of Bruticus, Swindle thinks only of what he'll get in trade for Autobot bodies he's stomping once the current battle ends. *'Vortex' - Member of the Combaticons. What Autobots fear is being caught in his magnetic grapples. Once they are in his clutches, Vortex will execute a series of terrifying maneuvers that leave his victims scared oilless, shortly before dropping them to the planet surface, shellshocked, to their deaths. Along with the other Combaticons, he can form Bruticus. Speaks in a Australian Accent. *'Blast Off' - Member of the Combaticons. Though while Onslaught is known as the Leader and Tactician of the Combaticons, Blast Off is also known as an intellectual as he is initially known for deeming himself to be quite sophisticated. Blast Off is actually one of the calmer Decepticons and is normally able to get along with his team-mates. *'Bruticus' - Combined Mode of the Combaticons. The first combiner created by the mad scientist Shockwave. For all his strength and power, however, the monstrous gestalt has only the most rudimentary mind, capable of wanton destruction and little else. Stunticons *'Motormaster' - Leader of the Stunticons. When he booms out orders in his hollow, bottomless-deep voice of doom, his Stunticon soldiers listen in very real fear. A cold and brutal tyrant, without an ounce of mercy or care for any lesser being, he considers himself the true "King of the Road." He longs to one day prove his claim by destroying Optimus Prime, though he knows that Megatron might kill Prime first. His fellow Stunticons are too terrified of him to dare disobey his orders. Speaks in a Austrian Accent. *'Dead End' - Member of the Stunticons. Despite this deep knowledge of the dark, inevitable pointlessness of existence, he spends an inordinate amount of time polishing and primping himself. This is something the other Decepticons are sure to tease him about whenever they get the chance, which only depresses him more. Characterized after the Superman villian, Parasite. *'Dragstrip' - Female member of the Stunticons, later characterized after Queen Veranke from Marvel. *'Wildrider' - Member of the Stunticons. Some of his Decepticon comrades suspect him of playing insane to enhance his street cred, but those who have come to know him the best realize that it's no act. Wildrider really is as crazy as they come and a very real danger to anything on the road with him. Even his fellow Stunticons are wary of driving anywhere near him. Voice pattern is based off of Mr. Hollywood from 2 Stupid Dogs. *'Breakdown' - A ruthless Decepticon & later a Former member of the Stunticons. Modeled after his War for Cybertron & Orginal versions. He has an acute case of paranoia. He genuinely believes that things, both living and inanimate, are watching him. Breakdown doesn't like to stand out in a crowd. He dreads being different and garnering attention. At times, he almost wishes he was a human so he could just disappear and no one would notice. *'Menasor' - Combined Mode of the Stunticons. He was meant to be the ultimate Decepticon weapon, and perhaps he would have been if not for the fatal flaw in his design. His mind was designed to merge together the psyches of the five Stunticons who compose his form. Unfortunately the great depth of resentment the four limb components feel towards Motormaster, plus the extreme differences in attitude that makes them less a team and more a destruction derby, and of course the tiny detail that they're all psychotic, has created a primal psychological rift and left Menasor an unpredictable mass of conflicting, chaotic impulses. Extremely powerful, highly mentally unstable, and prone to violent tantrums where he lashes out at anything in range, Menasor is not a weapon to point and fire, but a raging monster to turn loose on the battlefield and then get as far out of range as possible. Insecticons *'Sharpshot' - Leader of the Insecticons. He's extremely arrogant, sadistic, but cowardly whenever things don't go his way. He "really" likes electrocuting things, and seems to gain some sort of pleasure from it akin to a human taking drugs. *'Hardshell' - A member of the Insecticons, and one of the most ferocious. He doesn't need to prove it through words, as his many battle scars, gained while off-lining many a Wrecker, are ample proof. He also liked to gloat about those he had destroyed in battle and had little patience for those who insulted him or his brethren. *'Kickback' - A member of the Insecticons, and Flatline's obscure lackey. Based off of the Marvel Comics ''character, Gargoyle. Later Retains his Orginal Form after a accident by Toxitron. Star Seekers *'Thundertron''' - The leader of the Star Seekers and Captain of the Tidal Wave. He proclaims to be "the mightiest freebooter on the spaceways". Asides from being a merciless pirate, he has an unquenchable hatred for Cybertron and its inhabitants, which seems to stem from Cybertron allowing the Space Bridges to collapse and separate from the Cybertronian colonies. He vows to hunt down any who come from Cybertron and kill them. He doesn't seem to be any more merciful with anyone else who would get in his way. Speaks in a Dutch accent. *'Axer' - His bounty hunting and "enhanced" interrogation techniques were useful to the Decepticons during the war, or at least they would have been if he was there. Despite his new role and identity, Axer stays the same person with the same ideals, and those are mainly saying anything and betraying anyone in order to survive. Speaks in a English accent. *'Cannonball' - A member of the Star Seekers crew. A crewman on the pirate ship Tidal Wave commanded by Thundertron. Speaks in a Cockney accent. *'Sandstorm' - A member of the Star Seekers crew. A pilot on the pirate ship Tidal Wave commanded by Thundertron. Speaks in a Irish accent. *'Brimstone' - A member of the Star Seekers crew. A crewman on the pirate ship Tidal Wave commanded by Thundertron. Speaks in a Scottish Accent. Humans *'Jordan Darby' - The Human boy who Befriends the Autobots. **'Christopher Darby' - Jordan's grandfather who has a history with Aliens. **'Ron Darby '- Jordan's Father who gave Bumblebee to Jordan as a birthday present. **'Audrey Darby '- Jordan's Mother. *'Charles Harper' - The Sergeant of the Sherman Poilce Department, who hates living Machines. Also Jordan's Uncle. **'Stephen Archer' - Detective of the Sherman Poilce Department. *'Gordon Vogel' - Lieutenant of the Sherman Poilce Department, and Harper's boss. *'Victor Duncan' - Jordan's best friend since childhood. Modeled after his voice actor. **'Geoffrey Duncan' - Victor's Father who is a businessman & part time social worker. **'LaBarbra Duncan' - Victor's Mother who is a Math teacher at the same school as Jordan & Victor goes. *'Seymour Simmons' - A FBI Agent who has a history with conspiracies about Extraterrestrials. Also a famed Novelist. Modeled after actor John Turturro. **'Dutch' - His personal assistant. Modeled after his voice actor. *'Col. William Lennox' - United states Colonel of the Army. In charge of Field Command of an organization to both Autobots & Humans working Together. **'Chief Master Sgt. Robert Epps' - Chief Master Sergeant in the United States Air Force, under the command of US Colonel William Lennox. He frequently demands the bringing of things, such as "it". He is entitled to wear the scarlet beret of Air Force Combat Control. **'Major Reynolds' - United States Major of the Army. Assists Lennox & Epps with the Autobots. *'Godfrey Goodson' - A Television personalty who hosts a show called "Good Morning Godfrey". Usually rants about the Autobots. *'Captain Wild' - A keen fisherman who speaks in a heavy Scottish accent. *'Edgar Prewett '- A Truck Driver that is Jordan's Neighbor. Meets up with Optimus Prime at surprising times. **'Mitch Prewett '- Edgar's Youngest Son. Goes to the Same School as Jordan & Duncan. **'Johnny Prewett '- Edgar's Oldest Son. Works with his Father at the Truck driving bussiness. The Thirteen *'Prima ' - The first Transformer created by Primus. He was appointed the Warrior of Light and given the legendary Star Saber sword with the Matrix of Leadership in its hilt. Chosen to lead the Thirteen against their eternal enemy Unicron, he and the rest of the Thirteen were made stewards of Primus' planetary form, Cybertron. Its planetary engines carried Cybertron across space to Unicron, where they sought battle, but Prima and the Thirteen were betrayed by one of their own, a being who would be known as The Fallen. *'The Liege Maximo ' - Evil is infinite, a natural counterforce to good in the universe that cannot be truly defeated. So when the first Primes were created, so was, necessarily, the Liege Maximo, the robot who now considers himself their opposite, the ultimate evil. *'Solus Prime ' - Among the Thirteen, Solus Prime is the Maker. The arsenal of magnificent weaponry and icons wielded by the other original Transformers are her impressive handiwork, created by an icon of her own, the Forge of Solus Prime. She finds joy in creation, which is why she's closest to Nexus Prime, who revels in similar pursuits. Her design is regal and silver and black. *'Nexus Prime ' - One of the Thirteen who was created to guard Rarified Energon by Primus shortly after he assumed his planet form, and was known for being an honorable and good-natured warrior. *'Vector Prime ' - The appointed guardian of time and space. Though recorded history pegs him as 25 million years old, he has identified himself as 9 billion years old, making the clockwork-covered Transformer one of the Thirteen. Despite his age, Vector Prime is very powerful, and can warp both space and time, though excessive use of this power can severely weaken him. Vector Prime was once a holder of the Matrix of Leadership before he left Cybertron to guard space and time, a lonely job which isolated him from Cybertronian culture for tens of millions of years. Though he has rejoined the timestream on occasion to protect it from large-scale dangers, his extraordinary exile has left him emotionally, culturally, and politically disconnected from his race. He speaks in archaic terminology steeped in chivalry from an age long past and is unfamiliar with the Autobot/Decepticon war. Despite this disconnect, Vector Prime never forgets that these strange modern creatures are the reason he guards space and time so fiercely. It is the miracle of time that allows these precious lives to continue. *'Amalgamous Prime ' - As his name hints, Amalgamous Prime is a shifter, and can assume any form he pleases. He is known among the Thirteen as a trickster. Supposedly, he went on to found the Shifters, who took after his fluid and malleable nature. *'Alchemist Prime ' - One of the Thirteen Primes who were created by Primus to battle and defeat his nemesis, Unicron. While many of the other Primes dispersed across space and time after their great schism, Alchemist remained on Cybertron for a time with fellow Prime Alpha Trion, helping to create the early Cybertronian civilization. *'Micros Prime ' - The first Mini-Con and one of the Thirteen. *'Animus Prime ' - The first Transformer with a beast mode and one of the Thirteen. *'Alpha Trion ' - One of the oldest living Transformers, and with that age comes a nuanced understanding of his race and their place within the universe. In his youth, he went by the name A3, and in this time, he helped lead the enslaved Cybertronians in their rebellion against their cruel masters, the Quintessons. As a result, he was instrumental in first establishing Cybertron as an independent planet. In his older years, he has found a comfortable role in serving as advisor to other Transformers. Though not taking part in the battles of the Great War, he is firmly on the side of the Autobots, serving as a mentor and guide, especially to Optimus Prime and Elita One. He is an enigmatic old robot, though he is known to be the guardian of Vector Sigma and the custodian of its circuit key. His sage-like manner paints him in almost a mystic tone, and possible connections between Alpha Trion, Primus, and the history of Cybertron itself have boosted him into legendary status. Dynasty of Primes *'Alpha Prime '- One of the oldest known bearers of the Matrix. As he predated Prima, who is characterized as the first Transformer created on Cybertron, it is conceivable that he predates the planet itself. *'Guardian Prime '- A former bearer of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. *'Zeta Prime '- Thrust into authority by the death of the previous Matrix bearer, he took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. *'Nova Prime '- An expansionist and a supremacist, Nova Prime believed that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms and that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe. *'Sentinel Prime' - He hails from an older time, when Cybertron was the galaxy's crown jewel, and the Transformer race was full of promise and potential. The only known remaining Prime, he personified what a leader should be: wise, compassionate, and a more than worthy warrior. Revered by both Autobot and Decepticon, few would dare stand against his shield and Primax Blade. Killed by Tox-En poisoning from Megatron. Others *'Megatronus Prime/The Fallen' - A Former Member of the Orginal 13 who was once known as Megatronus Prime, later betrayed them. Making him the first Decepticon. Modeled after his War Within and Film versions. Likened after his voice actor and Darth Maul from the Star Wars Franchise. *'Unicron' - The eternal arch-enemy of his twin brother Primus. Also known as the Lord of Chaos, the Chaos Bringer, and the Planet Eater, he is dedicated to consuming the multiverse. His massive form is powered by the consumption of planets, moons, stars, and even the very fabric of existence. Unicron will not be sated until his ultimate goal is attained: to bring an end to the annoying creation boasting independence around him, and find peace by becoming the living center of a swirling, infinite torrent of nothingness at the end of all things. The only thing that he fears is Primus's essence, contained inside the Matrix. To a being of chaos and uncreation, this font of life is a poison. Frequently, Unicron will make deals with lesser beings, promising them vast new powers in exchange for their servitude. These minions are sometimes stripped entirely of their free will, but others follow him willingly. His voice is based off of Orson Wells' Portrayal from The Transformers: The Movie ''& Parallax from ''Green Lantern. *'Primus' - The creator-god of the Transformers. An ancient and ethereal being whose origins date back to the beginnings of the universe itself, Primus is a multiversal force for good, his life force existing across multiple realities and infinite alternate universes. In each one, he is the final defense against his fallen sibling, Unicron the Chaos-Bringer. Primus eventually transformed himself into the planet Cybertron; from its surface, his creations have risen to defend and patrol the galaxy. Within the depths of Cybertron, the mega-computer Vector Sigma serves as his internal mainframe, and a gateway for select Transformers to access his power. A portion of his lifeforce resides within the Matrix, which often determines the leader of the Autobots. Prophecies of a war to come were written down in his holy covenant as well. The spark of each Transformer is a small piece of Primus's essence, and together they form his lifeforce, the Allspark. Though wise and powerful beyond measure, Primus is neither infallible nor without weakness. At times he has been deceived by mere mortals, and has made miscalculations which jeopardized all of existence, and has been betrayed by one of his earliest creations. Indeed, even the intended agents of his grand plan, the Transformers, have all too frequently become mired in endless civil war. Still, in most realities he has managed to hold the line against Unicron and other threats, either directly or through his innumerable children, the Transformers. *'Kranix '- The last survivor of the consumed planet Lithone. Well-versed in the art of combat, the friar warrior Kranix has an advanced artificial intelligence, possessing a full range of emotion. But unlike his companion Arblus, this emotion does not cripple him with fear. Rather, he's friendly and polite, seeming almost human. *'The Quintessons '- A bizarre and ancient race of mechanoids, whose dark history and shadowy machinations are bound up with the history of the Transformers, and connections with Primus and Unicron. They prefer subtle manipulation, scheming, and advanced technology over brute force, but if those don't work, they can fall back on the legion of deadly Sharkticons and Allicons at their command and a fleet of battle-ready spaceships as well. However, the Quintessons themselves have zero fighting abilities and are absolute cowards if they have nothing to hide behind. For example, they are seen to be powerless against a Sharkticon revolt. Voice Cast *Clancy Brown - Optimus Prime, Unicron *John DiMaggio - Megatron, Jazz, Leadfoot, Trypticon, Grimlock, Stephen Archer, Primus, Ravage, Devasator, Long Haul, Brains, William Lennox, Skywarp/Cyclonus, Soundwave, Warpath (2nd Time) *Steve Blum - Bumblebee, Dutch, Sandstorm, Scamper, Sharpshot, Captian Wild, Sideways, Twin-Twist, Hotzone, Defensor, Swindle, Caliburn, Johnny Prewett, D-16 *John Kassir - Starscream, Laserbeak, Swoop, Vortex *Keith Szarabajka - Ironhide *Kevin Michael Richardson - Ratchet, Geoffrey Duncan, Rampage, Alpha Prime *Brad Garrett - Bulkhead *Matthew Frewer - Flatline *Mark Hamill - Kickback, Sludge, Thundertron, Mirage, Omega Supreme, Thundercracker/Scourge, Rotorstorm, Sentinel Prime *Claudia Black - Slipstream *Grey DeLisle - Arcee, Ariel *Gary Anthony Williams - Tankor, Ironfist, Demolisher *Antony Del Rio - Jordan Darby *Crispin Freeman - Sgt. Charles Harper *Bumper Robinson - Victor Duncan *Alan Tudyk - Prowl *Tom Kenny - Seymour Simmons, Scrapper, Wheelie, Kranix, Perceptor *Samuel Witwer - Megatronus Prime/The Fallen *Kevin Conroy - Sky Shadow *Michael Dorn - Barricade, Menasor, Slugfest *James Remar - Sideswipe *Carlos Alazraqui - Ricochet, Topspin, Brawl, Blades, Ron Darby *Jeff Bennett - Wheeljack, Brimstone, Teletran-I Computer, Roadbuster, Skydive, Superion, Rumble, Frenzy *Dwight Schultz - Axer, Igor, Galvatron, Skyquake *Corey Burton - Nemesis Prime, Sunstorm, First Aid, A3, Nova Prime *Nolan North - Shockwave, Cannonball, Mixmaster, Maj. Reynolds, Air Raid, Slingshot, Bruticus, Orion Pax *George Coe - Christopher Hayes *Robin Atkin Downes - Blast Off, Hot Shot *Neil Dickson - Pyro, Hightower *George Newbern - Breakdown, Snarl *Fred Tatasciore - Gordon Vogel, Metroplex, Wreckage, Slammer, Edgar Prewett *Tony Todd - Impactor *Edward Asner - Kup *Alexis Desnof - Whirl *Brian Bloom - Springer, Fireflight *Greg Eagles - Robert Epps, Dreadwind *Philip Proctor - Downshift *Keith David - Dreadwing *David Kaye - Hardshell, Toxitron, Warpath (1st Time) *Charlie Adler - Silverbolt, Iguanus *Billy West - Seaspray, Streetwise, Onslaught *Tim Curry - Godfrey Goodson *Phil LaMarr - Beachcomber, Groove, Smokejumper *Maurice LaMarche - Sky-Byte, Six-Gun *Dawnn Lewis - LaBarbra Duncan *Daran Norris - Red Alert, Ultra Magnus, Dion, Motormaster *Tara Strong - Teletran-II A.I., Audrey Darby *Nathan Fillion - Cliffjumper *April Stewart - Elita-One *Roger Rose - Blurr *Elizabeth Daily - Dragstrip *Adam Baldwin - Dead End *Brian Cummings - Wildrider *Neal McDonough - Rodimus Prime *Carlos Ferro - Rapido *Gregg Berger - Outback, Megazarak *Peter Cullen - Alpha Trion *George Takei - Zeta Prime Other Characters *The Quintessons are voiced by Jeff Bennett, Mark Hamill, Tom Kenny, John DiMaggio & John Kassir. Crew *Charile Adler - Casting and Voice Director *Brandon Vietti - Art Director *Sam Liu - Supervising Director, Lead Character Designer *Kevin Manthei - Series Composer *Greg Weisman - Story Editor *Paul Dini - Producer, Head Writer *MOI Animation - Animation Services *Eric Radomski - Background Designer, Co-Producer Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Category:Transformers series Category:Science fiction Category:Animation Category:Superheroes Category:Transformers: Beyond